Cup of Coffee
by 1337kitsune
Summary: It's the height of the 80s and aspiring filmmaker Spencer Wright is struggling to work two jobs to pay his rent. He thought things were going pretty well, boring but well...and then the famous Billy Joe Cobra had walked into the coffee shop he worked at. That was when it all began. The day his life changed in more ways than he could ever begin to imagine. EctoFeature/Film Sensation
1. It All Started

This is what happens when you attend 10-hour long livestreams, kids. You end up agreeing to do a huge 80s AU fanfiction! So yes...this happened... Que. I'm sorry, I swear I'll get back to Guardian... Just...bear with me...

So, this idea generated by Miss Pro, prosonic1, over on tumblr where I am also posting this! Tumblr is ibelieveinahappilyeverafter if anyone is interested. So...not much to say...except this fandom will always need more fanfiction! Enjoy!

**Edit : New Cover Picture drawn by the freaking amazing Miss Pro! com**

* * *

"_Honestly...I need to get a new camera..."_ The semi-annoyed voice muttered through the static that was playing over the small camera screen. After a few seconds of fiddling with the dials, and banging it on the side twice, the voice made a triumphant noise as the static cleared and the video screen started recording. _"Ha! Got it! And Billy says I can't fix anything..."_

Swinging the camera around to face himself the man smiled, the smile making him look younger than what he really was. His hair was a light brown and ruffled, as if he repeatedly ran a hand through it, while his eyes were a deep, warm brown. _"Right, so, this is video journal entry one! Uh, so, guess I should say a little about myself..." _the man trailed off, still not quite sure where to start.

"_Okay, well... Yo! My name is Spencer Wright-" _here he abruptly cut himself off, head swiveling around as if he expected someone to pop up on the screen with him. _"Ha. First time that's happened... Oh, right! Sorry! My friends...one in particular, like to pop up on camera when I'm recording. So, uh, yeah...I guess I should tell you some stuff about myself..." _For someone who held a camera most of his life Spencer really should get used to talking in front of one.

"_Okay, well, like I said, the name is Spencer Wright and as of right now I am 21 years of age and the date is...uh...not sure of the exact date actually," _Spencer trailed off, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. He never had been all that good at keeping track of time. _"Right now it's 8:49am in the morning during the summer of the year 1986, and that's pretty much all I can tell you on the date." _A nervous smile and giggle combo.

"_Okay, so...a little about myself... Um, I want to be a director! A great horror movie director cause I mean, come on. Horror movies are just the best! Even though they do freak Billy out, ghosts especially...you think he wouldn't be that scared, but," _a small shrug, _"Um, I worked two jobs not too long ago. One at a morning coffee shop and one at a late-night diner," _Spencer trailed off, a silly smile coming to his face. It was a few moments before he shook his head clear, remembering he was on camera.

"_Oh! Yes. Right. Um... Like I said, two jobs...and as to why I'm doing this video log..." _A deep sigh full of amusement and a roll of the eyes._"One of my best friends, Shanilla, said that doing a video _diary_ would keep me sane, since I'm involved with a famous pop/rock star. Honestly I don't see the big deal, I'm perfectly sane but it was either this or talk to Shanilla once a week abut my feelings and...no. Just no._

"_So here we are! A video diary- Log! I mean log!" _Spencer back-tracked, sounding panicked. Oh he hoped no one ever saw this video...although he wouldn't put it past Billy to find a way to try and snag it when he wasn't looking. _"So, uh...only thing is I'm not sure what to talk about...I guess since Shanilla thinks Billy's going to drive me insane I should start there..." _A slight smirk from the man. He could just picture the star's smug grin at seeing Spencer 'svideo log was about him.

"_Right, so when I say Billy I, of course, mean the famous rock and pop star Billy Joe Cobra. If you don't know who that is...well, I'd say you've been living under a rock. Or, in Billy's words, that you had brain damage... Yeah, he can be a bit of a prat..." _the man chuckled, smile playing on his lips. _"Billy's 26 as of right now and at the height of his career, and soaring, I might add. Um...okay...I feel as if I keep talking about Billy he's going to walk in right now and have the smuggest smile of all time..."_

Trailing off Spencer juggled the camera from hand-to-hand without really thinking about it, a nervous tic he hadn't quite broken. What could he talk about? Shanilla seemed to think that venting like this would help him but honestly he wasn't so sure. It wasn't like he was sad or anything...and he didn't have any interesting stories to tell. He was the type of person who faded into the woodwork and never really stood- Actually...

"_I...do have one story to tell..." _Spencer mumbled, almost inaudibly. Grinning he abruptly swung the camera back around, smile once again making him look younger than what he was. _"I'm not the type of person who stands out, really. But...I do have one story to tell, the one that changed my life in more ways than I could ever begin to imagine... And yes, as you might imagine, it involves Billy."_

Gathering his thoughts Spencer hummed at the camera before running a hand through his hair quickly. _"Right, well... I guess it all started about a year ago with the first time I ever met the famous Billy Joe Cobra... Back then I worked two jobs, sometimes more, because I had just moved out to New York and, well...let's just say living here isn't that cheap... So my first job was in the mornings at a small coffee shop that not many knew about, I was actually sure I was hallucinating when a famous rock star walked through the door._

"_And let me just say now... Billy Joe Cobra is _not_ a morning person..."_

* * *

Please don't kill me...


	2. Over a Cup of Coffee

****Chapter Two of this story! Sorry it's taken so long to get it up here! I update on Tumblr so I forget to update on here but... *shrugs* So grammar issues and typo that I'm too fed up to fix right now. 18 hours awake and counting and it's freaking 10 am. leave me alone.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**x**

"Shanilla, I need you to be honest with me." Shanilla jumped, not having heard heard her best friend and fellow coworker walking towards her, another one of the reasons she hated working mornings. She was so always so tired she kept missing all of the important details. "Have I finally lost my mind from lack of sleep?" To be fair it was a legitimate concern, since the current time was somewhere around five in the morning.

"Um...no, no I don't think so... Why would you ask?" The woman was a bit concerned, what with her best friend asking if he was loosing his mind or not.

"Because I think I'm hallucinating that Billy Joe Cobra just walked into the shop," Spencer muttered back, looking both confused and worried over his current mental state while gesturing vaguely towards the front door. Shanilla just raised an eyebrow, looking confused. She hadn't even heard the bell ring for the door.

"Spencer... Maybe you should get some more sleep at night...I sincerely doubt that the famous- Oh...my..." Shanilla trailed off, hands coming up to cover her mouth in surprise. "Spencer, if you're hallucinating than so am I," the woman spoke, voice almost a whisper as both stared at just who had walked through the door into the little coffee shop they worked at.

It was none other than famous rock star Billy Joe Cobra.

Said rock star was finishing up his cigarette near the front door, which was still open so as to let the smoke out. As soon as the last dregs burned out he sighed, releasing the smoke, and threw the stub outside into a nearby bin. Spencer watched as the man walked towards the counter, looking like absolute hell that hadn't slept for days. Which really was a shame because the guy was cute- Whoa...where did _that_ come from...

"Yo," the man muttered, stopping in front of the two and looking like he was half-asleep and barely standing. "Venti one pump caramel, one pump white mocha, two scoops vanilla bean powder, extra ice frappuchina with two shots poured over the top – apagotto style. Caramel drizzle under and on top of the whipped cream and double cupped."

After he finished silence reigned over the three for a few seconds. Billy could barely keep his eyes open, Shanilla's mouth was hanging open, and Spencer simply looked as if someone had asked him to recite high-level college calculus from the top of his head.

"Did you get that?" the man asked, one eyebrow raised and voice so full of snark Spencer was almost positive that Shanilla was going to punch the man, rock star status be damned. The fact the woman was shaking and clenching her hands into rather tight fists didn't really help matters, either.

"Uh, yeah, don't worry! We got it," Spencer grinned, Billy's eyes flickering over the man before watching him nudge Shanilla away and towards the end of the bar where they made the drinks. The star didn't seem to care after that since he quickly found a seat at the counter, slumping down and looking as if he had fallen asleep as soon as he had.

Spencer meanwhile was panicking and praying to whatever god was in charge of these situations would listen and not let his memory fail him now. He really didn't want to deal with a fussy, tired rock star in their little coffee shop. Even if the guy was pretty cute... Okay, gorgeous.

"That _conceited _little piece of-" Shanilla started hissing swears under her breath, trying to cut herself off before she said something that she would later regret. Although...she didn't think she would _ever_ regret any rude thing she would say about _that_ brat. "Just because he's famous he thinks he can go and harasses us by ordering something that probably doesn't even _exist_."

Shaking his head clear Spencer concentrated on Shanilla, trying to understand her furious rant speak. "What? No, it exists," the man chuckled, seemingly more amused at the current situation more than anything. His friend throwing a hissy fit was rare and he always enjoyed watching the girl fume. "It's just really hard to make and I've, like, only done it once I think...and that was ages ago..."

Lost in thought Spencer hummed, remembering the first time he had made it and how the drink has turned out perfect. He really hoped he could channel whatever had possessed him back then. Stepping around the still fuming woman Spencer grabbed a cup and set to work, working quickly. Shanilla watched him in shock, the man's hands moving quicker than she could keep track of.

She sometimes forget that Spencer was the best worker the shop had ever seen.

"Just don't worry about it, Shanil," Spencer hummed, working in content, "I can handle this and you can get the others." It was true there were others in the little shop but they were the early morning workers who had been coming here for years. The woman was pretty sure none of them even noticed that a famous rock star had just walked through their door.

Well...to be fair the man really didn't look like he usually did. He was dressed in a rather loose, gray hoodie, sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and a pair of black leather skinny jeans that Shanilla was _sure_ she would be drooling over if she wasn't so annoyed by the man's behavior. Under the hoodie was what looked like a purple BJC tour shirt, which the woman snorted at. Conceited indeed.

The blue strip in the man's hair, right near the hairline, was probably throwing the other patrons as well, since Billy Joe Cobra didn't have any color in his hair during concerts. Shanilla had to admit that the strip was cute, even if she didn't like his attitude. In fact...the only thing that was pure Billy Joe Cobra was the spiked bracelets on each wrist and the rather nice gray boots.

Shanilla noticed the rock star was watching her coworker with one eye half-open, looking slightly impressed. Turning her back she watched Spencer, who was still making the order quickly and efficiently. She had to admit...it was impressive. "I don't get it...how can you put up with _that_ with a smile?" Shanilla half-asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Oh, well, my sister wasn't really a morning person either," Spencer shrugged, slightly slowing in his work so he could talk. "So I guess I kinda got used to bossy orders in the morning...besides, she was much worse. She used to use karate moves on me when she didn't get her way," the man muttered, suppressing a shiver at the memory. "And she was a black-belt..."

The two hear a noise from behind them and turn to see that Billy had his head buried back into his arms, looking like he had fallen asleep again. They were pretty sure they had heard a noise that could have been a snort but they weren't too sure since it had happened so fast.

Spencer finished up the order, Shanilla sighing and heading off to deal with the other customers, she'd let Spencer handle the whiny brat of a star. The man just grinned and suppressed a chuckle before passing his female coworker, setting the order down in front of the older man with a dull clunk that caused him to raise his head halfheartedly.

Billy's eyes widened at the perfect looking coffee and the even more perfect looking scone that was sitting in front of him. He was sure that if he wasn't so tired he would already have been drooling over that scone. Looking up at the man in front of him he titled his head, looking slightly confused. "I didn't order the scone."

"Yeah, I know. Consider it on me," Spencer grinned, looking amused. "You look like hell warmed over and I figured you could use something in your stomach. Being a famous rock star probably doesn't leave much time to eat." Billy eyed the man for a few seconds, eyes flickering up and down quickly, before he let's out a tired and grateful smile, relieved to actually have something to eat.

"Thanks, cutie," the man grinned, flirtatious twinkle in his eyes before Spencer scoffed, trying to act cool and hide the small blush on his cheeks, before he grinned and looked down at the man.

"Get real man, you wouldn't have a chance." It took Billy a few seconds but when he got over his shock his eyes lit up and he laughed, his first one since entering the shop. Spencer tried very hard not to swoon at the laugh...he probably failed but at least he was able to hide it well enough. The man's laugh was adorable...and the hot leather pants and gorgeous blue hair streak weren't helping.

"Oh come on Bro! At least give me a chance here," Billy chuckled, biting into the scone before washing it down with his coffee order, eyes widening in surprise. Spencer frowned, thinking he might have messed it up after all.

"Sorry. Did I mess up? Sorry! I haven't made that order in a while and-"

"Whoa, whoa! Chill, Broham!" The elder chuckled, fist coming up to hide his smile in reflex. "All I was gonna say is that this is one of the few times someone has actually gotten my coffee order _right_," the man grinned, Spencer blinking in surprise before a smirk twitched on his lips and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, your coffee order might be right more if you didn't insist on ordering things that most of us lowly coffee workers have never even _heard_ of," Spencer snarked, eyes widening as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He...hadn't meant to say that. Before he could even start an apology Billy was laughing and grinning.

"Yeah but come on Broseph! Where's the fun in that?" he asked, taking another sip of coffee and humming in contentment. Spencer merely rolled his eyes again, smile growing. It seemed like he wasn't talking to famous Billy Joe Cobra anymore but someone who was just overworked and needed a break.

"Oh? So you _do_ enjoy torturing us?" Spencer teased, handing a few creamers to Shanilla when he saw she was about to run out. The woman's gaze flickered between them for a few seconds before she went to take care of the other customers. She would never again doubt Spencer's ability to make a friend out of anyone.

"Well...if I said yes that would make me seem mean," Billy whined, looking like a pouting child as he took another bite of his scone, eyes laughing even though he was pouting. Spencer merely snorted and shook his head, leaning back against the counter behind him and crossing his arms and one leg over the other.

"And yet if you say no it would make you a liar," the man smirked, Billy laughing again. Oh yes, Spencer liked that laugh. Very much. He could see why the man had as many fans as he did, even without his music.

"I feel like you're making me out to be much more dramatic than I am," Billy grinned, Spencer merely rolling his eyes and snorting, response coming before he could stop it. This man seemed to make him much more snarky than usual.

"Please. I don't think anyone could manage to do that."

The next hour passed in a whirl of Billy and Spencer bantering and snarking back-and-forth. At one point Shanilla had muttered that it was like the two were in a sass contest and both had laughed, the woman merely shaking her head and walking away. Spencer meanwhile had learned that Billy had a very _massive_ ego, although he was rather fun to be around, he would admit. He also seemed to be very fond of bro puns.

Billy glanced up at the clock and swore under his breath, quickly standing up and patting his pockets for his wallet before he found it, "Sorry Brotato, gotta go. If I'm late one more time I swear my manager will castrate me," the man muttered, looking apologetic as he dug out the bills to pay for his food.

"It's fine, I get the urgency of deadlines," Spencer chuckled, throwing the man's second coffee cup away, "One of man's most evil creations." Billy snorted, looking amused as he set the bills down and winked at Spencer, hands going to rest in his pockets.

"See you again soon, cutie." And, wow. Spencer could hear the pure heat in the star's voice. Yeah, he could see why so many people fell for the man. Instead of being one of many and falling for the charm Spencer chuckled and crossed his arms again, looking amused.

"I told you man, you wouldn't have a chance." Billy laughed loudly, sounding happier than he had when he had first walked through the door before he slipped the sunglasses that were resting on the top of his head down to rest on the bridge of his nose, covering his eyes as he turned towards the door. Throwing a hand up in parting the star threw one last grin over his shoulder.

"Keep telling yourself that Brofessor!" Spencer shook his head at the pun before going to collect the money on the counter, eyes widening to a large degree. Head darting up to call Billy back he frowned as he saw that the star was already out the door and gone, leaving behind quite a _large_ tip. Well...Spencer wouldn't have to worry about this months' rent, at least...

"Spencer...you alright there," Shanilla asked, large smile showing as she snapped her fingers in front of the man's face. Spencer's eyes focused on the snapping fingers before his gaze went to Shanilla, the man looking only a little bit lost.

"What?" At the Cheshire Cat grin Spencer could only pale. He knew that grin. He also hated it. It meant Shanilla was up to something, or she was playing matchmaker, which was much more likely. She seemed to enjoy trying to set Spencer up on dates, all of which had failed.

"You now...I've never seen you that happy before." Spencer rolled his eyes, still in sass mode it seemed after an hour of snarking with Billy.

"Come on Shanil, you've seen me happy all the time when I hang out with you and Rajeev, I don't see what's surprising about me being happy now...except for the fact we're at work, but still." Shanilla just shook her head, a small smile on her face as she turned around to serve the next person who had walked through the door.

"Yeah...but never that happy." Spencer simply huffs, going back to work and trying to deny the cherry red blush that was now staining his cheeks. He figured the woman had seen it anyways since she was now laughing. Shaking his head Spencer absently started cleaning up some of the spare cups and empty creamer packets.

He couldn't help but think that something rather crazy had just started for him...

* * *

Oh Spencer...you have _no_ idea...


	3. And A Trip to the Diner

Chapter three! I should mention I don't own this cartoon, no matter how epic it is. Actually no. Don't let me own this show. I would ruin the awesome that it is. So, uh...enjoy? I don't know bros, I'm freaking brain dead over here!

*starts crying at remembering Zombie AU DTMG* DAMN YOU ALENIA! YOU MADE ME CRY!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**x**

Billy Joe Cobra was a pretty easy-going guy. He simply wasn't the type to get serious angry. But doing three separate concerts, one autograph session, and a photo shoot was enough to tire anyone out. Considering also that he hadn't even eaten since that morning he was starting to get just a bit pissy. All he wanted was some food...was that so hard to ask?

"Bros! I'm fine!" Billy sighed, trying to rub away his pounding headache. "I just need some brovisions," the star whined, watching as one of his bodyguards nodded before he and the others started pushing the screaming crowd out the door. Billy tiredly smirked as he watched the scene. At least the guys were good at crowd control.

Walking towards one of the back tables Billy scratched the back of his head, sunglasses slightly sliding down the bridge of his nose at the action. He loved being a star don't get him wrong...it was just hard dealing with all of the screaming fans sometimes. Especially his fangirls... He swore he had been deaf for a few days the first time one of them had screamed in his ear.

Shaking his head the star sat down, eyes widening as he saw the exhausted-looking waiter that was walking up to him. The man was just barely holding onto his pen and pad and looked as if he hadn't a decent night's sleep in as long as Billy, which was nearing somewhere around the weeks mark.

"Yo, I'm Spencer and I'll be your server for tonight," the man tiredly forced out, Billy grinning at just how adorable he looked. Like a tired kitten or something as equally adorable. "What can I get- Billy?!" Ah, now the man was awake. Resting his chin in his clasped hands, elbows on the table, Billy grinned what could only be called a shit-eating grin, looking at the man over the top of his glasses.

"So...your name is Spencer, huh?"

Spencer couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen the star since the time at the coffee shop, which was three days ago...not that he was counting...still though. He couldn't believe that the man actually ate at yet _another _place he worked. He wasn't all that great at math but he was sure the odds of that weren't all that high.

"So, what are you doing here, cutie?" It took a few seconds but when Spencer's shock finally wore off he huffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. Billy just grinned at the gesture while noticing that even though the man looked annoyed there was an amused look to his eyes, that and he looked less tired than he had a few seconds ago.

"I work here. The real question is what are _you_ doing here?" Spencer had only been working at the diner for a few weeks and he had _never_ seen the man here before. He would have thought the man was stalking him if it wasn't for the fact that something like that took effort, which Spencer couldn't see Billy doing. At all.

Chuckling Billy pushed his sunglasses up to rest on the top of his head, showing off the blue streak in his hair. "This place serves my favorite food, just haven't managed to get here lately is all," he responded, shrugging with one shoulder lightly. Spencer nodded absentmindedly before the two stared at each other and burst into chuckles. Even after knowing almost nothing about each other the two had still met...almost like Fate was bringing them-

No. Spencer did _not_ need that thought in his head. At all. Ever.

"Alright, so what kind of crazy order are you going to have this time," Spencer smirked, taking out his pen and pad and getting ready to make some weird notes. "If it's anything like your coffee order than it's definitely not going to be something I make often."

"Pft, Bro! My orders are all mega normal!" Billy frowned, a sparkle of amusement in his eyes as Spencer just rolled his. "Alright alright I'll just take my usual- Oh...since you haven't served me before I guess you don't know what that is, huh?" Billy's lips twitched into a grin and really...Spencer just had a bad feeling out this.

"My usual is a chicken salad sandwich-" Okay...that was pretty normal, "-with peanut butter along with a side of waffles with strawberry whip cream topped with chocolate sprinkles, oh! And gravy fries, too." Billy smiled innocently as he watched Spencer's pen hover over the pad as he finished speaking. Instead of writing he just put the pad up, rubbing his forehead with his free hand and groaning.

"Really don't think I need to write that down, since I'm unlikely to forget it. Ever." Billy chuckled at the look he was getting. It was somewhere between disappointment and being so fed up with him. They were looks he received from his manager all the time so he was used to them anyways. "Question. Peanut butter?"

"Oh yeah! Smooth, not chunky!" Billy grinned, thinking that Spencer was asking him what type he wanted with his meal. Spencer just gave him a look that Billy took to mean that _wasn't _the question he was asking. "What? That stuff is the gloop of the gods Brojangles!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure it is," Spencer sighed, walking towards the kitchen to make it. He heard Billy make some random remark about the snack but he just waved it off. Honestly...Spencer really shouldn't be surprised after hearing the man's coffee order. "Alright Rajeev...we've got a weird one this time."

"Really. What?" Rajeev asked, sounding interested. They didn't often get any orders that were too weird. "And what was all that screaming earlier? I mean...I know I'm popular...but the ladies don't all have to fight for a piece of the Jeev." Spencer snorted and rolled his eyes at the gloating man, going back to starting on the sandwich.

"We're making a chicken-salad sandwich," Spencer grinned, digging out the peanut butter and strawberry whip cream. He had always wondered why the diner had even _stocked_ so much of the two and now he knew why, he supposed.

"Buddy, hate to tell you this but that doesn't sound so-"

"With peanut butter."

"Ugh," Rajeev shuddered, putting a hand over his mouth at the thought of someone eating that, let alone _enjoying_ it. Spencer chuckled, grabbing the waffle batter and getting to work. Years of cooking for his family had finally payed off it seemed.

"Yeah. Also strawberry whipped cream waffles sprinkled with chocolate and a side order of gravy fries." Spencer wasn't disappointed at Rajeev's reaction. He was pretty sure his face would be going green too if he hadn't had to deal with his sister's meat shakes. Just...ugh.

"Who would _order_ that?"

"Same as who was causing the screaming girls earlier," Spencer chuckled, frying the chicken quickly and efficiently as Rajeev took care of the other orders that were almost done. "None other than the _famous_ Billy Joe Cobra." Spencer was really having a hard time seeing the world-renown rock star in the complete and utter dork that was sitting in the back and waiting for his food.

"B-Billy Joe C-C-Cobra? Really? Ha, well...hey, why don't you serve him Spence? You know, since Shanilla said you already met him and everything!" Spencer raised an eyebrow at the man's weird behavior before he was suddenly out the door, carrying the orders for the other customers.

"Okay...that was weird," Spencer muttered, shaking his head before going back to the order in front of him. Honestly...who ordered this stuff. Really? Gravy fries? That was just... That was so many shades of no he didn't even know where to begin.

Back in his seat Billy yawned, wondering if he would at least be able to get five hours of sleep that night. His manager had been running him ragged lately with all the publicity. He understood why he had to do it...didn't mean he had to like it, however. Leaning his head on his arms he closed his eyes. He supposed he must have dozed off for a few minutes since when he opened them again Spencer was setting his meal down in front of him.

And it looked perfect.

"That's it, Bro. Every time I order something I'm having you make it," Billy nodded to himself, digging into his sandwich and sighing with happiness. So few people knew how to make his food this perfectly. Beside him Spencer was shaking his head and chuckling. Billy just swallowed the bite and grinned at the laughter before looking for something to drink to wash down the sandwich with.

Remembering he didn't order anything he was surprised when he saw there was a cup in front of him that had a few streams of stream rising up from it. Taking a hesitant sip his eyes widened before he laughed and looked over at Spencer, who had a small grin on his face as he glanced around the diner to see if any more customers had come in.

"Broham you might be the first person to remember my orders without having to write them down," Billy grinned, Spencer just rolling his eyes as he turned back around.

"With how weird they are? I'm surprised anyone could _forget_ them." The star chuckled, taking another sip of coffee before glancing around again, seeing that the place was pretty dead.

"Soo...place seems kinda slow tonight... Sit down and talk for awhile?" Billy asked, slight puppy pout to his face. Spencer stared at him for a few seconds before he let out a noise that resembled a snort.

"Not real subtle there, are you?" the man asked, Billy just chuckling and dramatically gesturing to the slide-in seat in front of him. Just as dramatically Spencer sighed and took a seat, shaking his head at Billy's triumphant smile as he started on his waffles. And wow...that man ate _fast_.

Launching into a random subject Spencer just rolled his eyes before commenting. Soon the two were talking about what ever happened to cross their minds. Billy learned that Spencer wanted to be a movie director, of scary movies it seemed, and Spencer learned that Billy didn't care so much about the fame of being a star as much that he just liked performing and playing music.

"Yeah, got discovered about two years ago or so," Billy grinned, eating his gravy fries with an occasional sip of his coffee. Spencer nodded before snagging one of the fries from the container, he had to admit...they weren't bad. Besides, Billy didn't seem to mind since the first time he had sneaked a fry the star had just grinned and pushed the container a bit more towards the middle of the table. "It was one of my first songs, Simple As."

"Oh yeah, I've heard that one," Spencer responded, munching on his fry while Billy looked as if he was trying to play cool. The man raised an eyebrow before Billy finally spoke.

"Aaand...what did you think Broseph?" Ah. So that's why he was trying to play it like he didn't care. Spencer, seeing a fun opportunity, munched on his fry as slowly as he could before swallowing. When Billy started looking like he was going to snap Spencer finally grinned.

"It was very you," the man smirked, Billy rolling his eyes and pretending to huff as he crossed his legs and took a sip of coffee. Spencer was still having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that someone could be that _much_ of a drama queen. "So, that was how you got discovered?"

"Yup, best day of my life," Billy grinned, wide smile utterly sincere and so sweet that Spencer couldn't help but answer with one of his own.

"Okay then, so here's a question..." Spencer trailed off, not quite sure if he should ask something that sounded so personal. Billy seemed to sense the man's reluctance since he just grinned and leaned forward, eager to hear what he had to say.

"What's up Broham?" Seeing the go ahead Spencer sighed before launching into his question. It wasn't like it was anything bad...

"How did your family react?" the man asked, slowly nibbling on a fry as he did so. It took a few moments to realize that the star had gone dead silent. Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion and looking up Spencer's eyes widened at the dark look in the man's eyes, and the slight tremor that was wracking his body.

"There's nothing to talk about when it comes to them," Billy muttered harshly, the younger of the two men flinching at the pure _hate_ he could hear coming from the star's tone. Trying to play off his sudden shiver of fear, and maybe put some normality back into the conversation, Spencer shakily grinned.

"Did I press a nerve there?" Spencer asked, another shiver going through his body when Billy looked up at him with that look in his eyes. He knew the hatred and anger wasn't directed at him...but it still made him nervous and edgy.

Billy just angrily grabbed a fry before munching on it, pushing away the red in his vision. He hated that he always got so emotional when someone asked about his family, it was just instinct at this point though. Shaking his head Billy tried to push the images and emotions away. He didn't need Spencer, or anyone else for that matter, to see him like this...

"Don't worry about it Bro, it's all in the past," Billy tightly grinned, trying to put on an air of being fine. Looking up he was shocked to see that Spencer had a small tremor running through him, nothing anyone would notice unless they were looking closely.

"S-Sorry," Spencer muttered, eyes flitting up to look at the man before looking back down again. "I shouldn't have asked or anything. Not my place, you know?" Billy's eyes widened before he smiled softly at the man in front of him. Even after he had snapped and scared the man he was still apologizing to _him_.

Such a cutie.

"Hey, it's fine bro...it's all fine now..." Spencer looked up hesitantly before grinning, Billy grinning back as he leaned against one of his propped arms. Like the tense moment had never even happened the two went back to discussing whatever happened to cross their minds, although they stared clear of any topics regarding family members by unspoken pact.

"Want anything for desert?" Spencer asked, carefully picking up the empty plates and containers from Billy's, and partly his, meal. "Although honestly after what you just ate I'd be surprised if you had room for anything else." Looking over at the man Spencer flinched at the pure flirtatious smirk that he had on. He was in full on Billy Joe Cobra mode if Spencer had to guess.

"Sure...I'd like whatever you're having, cutie..." Billy purred, Spencer choking on a laugh before rolling his eyes, looking far more amused than Billy would have liked. He wold have liked for the man to have fallen for this charm...not chuckle and act...like a friend? Billy wasn't too sure...he didn't really have friends.

"Really Billy?"

"Come on Brojangles! You can't blame me for trying," Billy chuckled, shaking his thoughts off as Spencer just snorted and shook his head, looking happier than he had when Billy had first arrived at the diner. "You are _very_ cute after all..."

"Gee, thanks," Spencer smirked, walking towards the kitchen to take the plates back, the diner almost empty at this point. Looking back Spencer's smirk widened as his eyes went half-lidded. "You still wouldn't have a chance though, Cobra." Billy's eyes widened as he watched the man walk away, eyes flickering up and down before landing on the man's backside. It was a shame he hadn't been able to get a good look at the coffee shop, he always was shit in the mornings, but...

Damn. That ass...

Seeing the man come back out of the kitchen Billy couldn't help but press his luck just a little bit further. He was sure Spencer would be cool about it even if he was turned down. "So...no chance at all?"

"Nope. None," Spencer grinned, Billy grinning back as the two chuckled. Glancing at the clock resting on the wall Spencer's eyes widened in shock. "Wow...that late already... Come on flirt master, it's time for me to close." Billy chuckled at the title before getting up and straightening his hoodie before humming in thought.

"Need any help?" Spencer turned around in shock, Billy shuffling only slightly and hiding his awkwardness well. The younger's eyes softened, maybe Billy wouldn't be such a bad friend after all... Even if he was self-centered it seemed he did genuinely care about people.

"Sure, shouldn't take too long if we work together."

"Alright Broseph, just tell me what to do." Spencer's mind flashed to a less than innocent place before he coughed awkwardly, trying to hide his light blush as he directed Billy on what to do. Really he blamed the star for being so damn cute. Yes. Blame Billy. That seemed to be quickly becoming his mantra.

After closing up, and Spencer shooing him out the door, Billy quietly waited by the entrance so he could say goodnight to the younger man. He could just leave...but just the thought of leaving without saying goodbye sat wrong with him.

"Please tell me you _didn't _see a bus pass by," Spencer begged, sounding like he had just run for five minutes straight, and looked it too since his clothes were hanging off of him. "Please, please, please."

"Sorry Bro, pretty sure I would be lying if I did," Billy scratched the back of his head, smiling apologetically. He guessed from the behavior that the bus had been Spencer's ride home. "Did you run?" Spencer sighed, adjusting his outfit and trying to straighten it.

"Yeah, trying to catch my bus but that obviously didn't work..." Billy's eyes widened as he took in the outfit. The man was wearing a pair of cuffed, light blue jeans, a bright red undershirt with a white button up over it, only half the buttons done up. On his feet were a pair of dark red converse that Billy couldn't help but like and topping it all off the man was wearing a pair of black suspenders.

"Bro...I have to tell you..." Spencer looked up at the serious tone, thinking something was wrong before he saw Billy's pure shit-eating grin had returned. "You really are a cutie." Instead of thanking the star for the compliment, like Billy thought he might, Spencer just huffed and turned his back on him. Although...he was pretty sure he saw a flash of red on the man's cheeks, and he counted that as a win.

"Yeah yeah..." Turning back around after a few moments Spencer sighed before looking at the bus stop and scratching the back of his head. "Damn it...now I'll have to wait an hour for the next bus..." Billy's eyes widened before he grinned as a thought hit him.

"Hey...how about I drive you home? That way you don't have to wait?" Spencer looked at the man hesitantly, one shoulder shrugging in thought.

"I don't know man..." He hardly knew the star, after all. If he really thought about it he had only known the man for a few hours total. Instead of looking putout Billy just grinned before giving Spencer what he could only describe as a devil-may-care grin. Oh he just knew that grin would mean future trouble.

"Come on Broham! The next bus isn't for an hour, it's late, and it's getting cold... Besides... I wouldn't feel right if I left you here by yourself." Even though Billy looked sincere Spencer couldn't help but scoff and roll his eyes, slight smile coming to his face.

"What am I? A blushing maiden?" Billy just laughed while looking at the man expectantly, as if he knew the younger would give in. Spencer wanted to hit him for being right. "Alright...fine..." Billy grinned before grabbing the man's wrist and tugging him around the corner of the diner, Spencer not even bothering to put up a fight.

Seeing the motorcycle in front of them, and Billy running up to it and patting it proudly, Spencer's eyes widened in surprise. "What? You don't use a car?"

"No way Bro!" Billy laughed, hopping on the bike and grabbing the two helmets that were strapped to the side and grinning up at the man. "I ride in_ style_. Now hop on, I'll get you to your place in no time flat!" Spencer looked from the bike to Billy's innocent look and then back again. He then gave the man a rather flat look.

"I don't know man...doesn't seem that safe..." The star just snorted, rolling his eyes and leaning on the two helmets in his lap before looking back up at Spencer and sticking his tongue out.

"Party pooper!"

"Oh yeah, real mature toolbox," Spencer snorted, sighing as Billy held out the spare helmet. The younger eyed the helmet, as if taking it would sign over his very soul. "Fine." Grabbing the helmet Spencer carefully climbed on the bike, placing his feet where Billy directed him before snapping the helmet on and lightly wrapping his arms around the man, slightly uncomfortable.

Sighing Spencer tried to relax as Billy started up the bike, grinning as he put his helmet on. He may not have known a whole lot about Billy but he did trust the guy, for some reason. Spencer didn't tend to think too heavily on who to trust as a friend, he just knew who was good for him and who wasn't. And Billy seemed like a good friend.

Although trusting him with driving was the biggest mistake of his life.

Billy was the worst driver ever, and that was an understatement. The man was weaving through cars, running lights, and completely ignoring any and all traffic laws. Spencer was pretty sure his heart was going to give out after the third red light they ran. At least he thought it was the third...could have been more.

After mile two he had just buried his head into the back of Billy's hoodie, hiding his face, and had wrapped his arms so tight around the man he was surprised the elder could breathe, let alone laugh loudly and freely. Spencer probably would have pondered on the fact that riding his bike brought Billy so much joy if he wasn't so goddamn afraid right now.

When they finally slowed down to a stop Spencer looked up to see they were at the address Spencer had given Billy, both of the men still alive after the haphazard driving. Turning the bike off Spencer jumped up and ripped the helmet off, tossing it to the elder before going to lean against a nearby brick wall and clenching the spot where his heart was, breathing heavily. Billy tried not to laugh, really he did. He failed, but at least he tried.

"You live here?" Billy asked, once he had gotten his laughter under control, as he looked up at the tiny apartment. He knew New York could be expensive...but still...this place looked like a freaking matchbox. Over by the wall Spencer nodded, finally calming down. He supposed the ride could have been worse...although he really wasn't sure how it could have been at this point.

"Yeah man, not everyone lives in a mansion up on Beverly Heights," Spencer smirked, a snarky tone in his voice, before Billy chuckled, strapping the spare helmet onto one of the packs on his bike. "Hey..." Looking up at the man Billy smiled softly at seeing the light blush on Spencer's cheeks as he scratched the back of his head nervously, "Thanks for the ride."

"Don't mention it, Spence." Spencer started, looking over at Billy's grinning face. That was the first time Billy had called him by his name, even if it was shortened. Spencer watched him start the bike back up before the elder looked over, Spencer _hearing_ the smirk in the man's voice.

"See you tomorrow, cutie."

Blushing Spencer watched as the man drove off, running a stop sign as he did, before he rolled his eyes. Honestly... Billy Joe Cobra... That man was a menace of a flirt. Although... Spencer supposed there was a sweet side hidden under that massive ego...

* * *

So, that's that. The wheels are beginning to turn and these two are getting ready to be in for more surprised than they could ever begin to imagine...


	4. Not To Mention The Hang Outs

****Longest chapter yet...and I am so tired...think I will curl up in bed and sleep now. Good night and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**: :**

Spencer rolled his eyes, somewhat amused, as he placed Billy's usual cup of coffee down on the counter. The star himself was currently sitting at the bar, awaiting his order. He was also passed out dead asleep on his folded up arms. "Dude...I know you're not a morning person and all but this is just getting ridiculous..."

Sighing Spencer tapped his knuckles on Billy's head, somewhat hard, before the man suddenly darted up, Spencer wincing at the bloodshot eyes and dark bags. The man looked like he had just crawled out of the depths of hell, and that was putting it nicely. "Dude. Wake up." At the responsive grumbling Spencer just quirked an eyebrow, wondering if Billy had really just cussed him out in what he guessed to be Latin.

He would probably be offended if he wasn't so amused at the fact that the man actually _knew_ Latin. Or at least how to swear in the dead language.

Shaking his head Spencer wordlessly pushed the cup closer to Billy, who had to carefully hold it with both hands before he finally took a sip. The younger swore he almost cracked trying not to laugh at the pure sigh of happiness and bliss that left the man's mouth.

"Thanks cutie," Billy grinned up at the man, who was now rolling his eyes and going back to making a scone for the star to munch on. Spencer was _positive _that the man didn't eat as much as he should. "You are a gift from the gods." At the comment the younger couldn't stop his snort of amusement, Billy just grinning wider.

"Since I'm a _gift of the gods_ then I have the right to ask why you're so grumpy," Spencer grinned, pushing the scone towards the man, who quickly grabbed it before taking a few quick bites, happy smile on his face. "At least...more than usual. You've been coming here for a few days now and I have yet to hear you cuss me out in Latin."

Chuckling Billy took another sip of his heavenly coffee, thanking every god he knew that he had found the perfect place in which to get his morning fix. Giving the man awaiting his answer a half-smile Billy simple shrugged. "I just haven't been getting much sleep is all Broseph. Nothing to worry about!"

"What? Why haven't you?" Spencer asked, not expecting the answer. He thought he would have received some lame excuse about Billy partying too much but no...it was just...not much sleep. "I mean...you seem the type to sleep in till noon everyday. Or later."

"I usually am," Billy chuckled, a slightly worn look to his expression, "But you know us rockstars. We never sleep! Always a party going on somewhere!"

"You're still human," Spencer pointed out, leaning against the back counter with a small smile on his face, "You still need sleep just like us regular mortals." Billy looked at the man blankly for a few seconds, worn out expression becoming noticeable before disappearing, Spencer would have thought he had imagined the scene if not for the star's muttered words.

"Really...cause it doesn't feel like I'm all that human anymore..."

Before Spencer could even being to ask about _that_ comment Billy just grinned up at him with the smile he had come to realize was the one he used when in public. The Billy Joe Cobra smile that showed he had no fears or worries. "Now _I_ have a question. Where on earth did you learn to make coffee _this_ brodacious?"

"The bro puns just don't stop with you..." Spencer shook his head, Billy laughing before tugging the reluctant teen into a discussion on just _how_ he made coffee so _goddamn perfect_. It's not like he would stop coming here even if did learn how to make his order. Spencer's was just too perfect for anyone else to even attempt, even for someone as amazing as him.

Besides. His personal coffee maker was just so _cute_.

: :

A few feet before exiting out the door of the small coffee shop Billy stopped, a sudden thought entering his head. It wasn't a bad thought...he just didn't think Spencer would agree, no matter how much he used his puppy pout.

"Hey...Spence...I was wondering..." Spencer looked over at the now quiet rockstar, quickly growing worried at the fact the man was nervously shuffling his feet. That and he had just used Spencer's name, even if it was a shortened version. "If maybe...when you're off work...you would want to go out sometime?"

As soon as the words were out Billy winced at his choice of wording. That...hadn't been his intention. Looking up and seeing the flat look on the man's face the star raised his hands in a passive gesture. "Whoa whoa, not like that...just, hanging out...like bros..." At Spencer's raised eyebrow Billy decided it was safe to continue. At least he thought it was. "I don't really have anything planned tomorrow and I could use a break from my manager and the others...care to join me, cutie?"

The two quietly stared at each, Billy awkwardly rubbing his hand on his jeans while Spencer just tapped his foot in thought. Before the star could try to play it off as him just joking he watched Shanilla quietly tiptoe over to the man. The woman bent over and quietly whispered something into the man's ear, and really, Billy was dying to know what she had said. Spencer's reaction was just too good.

"SHANIL!" The few customers that were there looked over at the two in amusement before going back to whatever they had been doing, Billy just watching with his casual, shit-eating grin. Spencer was blushing at least five different shades of red before he nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Y-Yeah...I'd love to." And really, was Billy _not_ supposed to grin in a goofy manner at the younger's sweet smile?

"Great! I'll be sure to pick you up tomorrow after your shift! Seeya Broski!" The two baristas watched the star walk out, pushing his sunglasses down and heading to where he had parked his bike. Spencer would have been lying if he said he hadn't prayed that the bike would mysteriously break and Billy would be forced to call for a _car_. The man's driving skills had to be from hell itself.

"So..." Shanilla dragged out, Spencer glancing at the look she was giving him before rolling his eyes.

"Shut up," the man muttered, quickly turning his back on the woman before cleaning up the mess Billy had left. He swore that man could make a mess out of just about anything. Even if it was only a cup of coffee and a scone.

"Hey, it's a judgment-free zone here," Shanilla grinned, Spencer doing a full-body twitch before looking over his shoulder at the woman, complete hopelessness in his expression.

"Shanilla...really..." the man whined, voice going rather high for someone in his vocal range. Instead of looking apologetic the woman just laughed, wondering how tomorrow would turn out for the two.

She had a good feeling about them.

: :

"He's late...and why am I _not _surprised," Spencer mumbled, deciding not to think on the fact that he kept glancing down at his watch every few seconds. He didn't usually get so nervous when he went to hang out with friends. Then again, those friends weren't usually Billy Joe Cobra.

Hearing a loud roaring sound Spencer's head darted up and over towards the motorcycle that was pulling up before coming to an abrupt stop, the man taking a step back automatically. He really didn't want to think how much it would hurt getting hit by that death trap of a vehicle.

"Yo, Brodinski!" Billy grinned, leaning on his bike as he kept it running. "Sorry for being late! Kinda got intercepted by my manager..." the man mumbled, looking sour at the memories. "I had to climb out of a window just to escape." Spencer chuckled while walking up to the man, feeling rather sure that the bike wasn't going to suddenly attack him.

"You climbed out of a window? Really?" Spencer half-asked, Billy just grinning up at him. "Even for you that seems a little on the extreme side."

"What can I say babe, the Cobra lives on the edge...so...coming?" Staring at the held-out helmet Spencer finally sighed before taking it and strapping it on, just knowing he was going to regret getting on the death trap. Again.

Billy grinned as he watched the man wearily climb onto the bike, this time not even hesitating before wrapping his arms around the older and clinging. Billy would have to remember this so he could tease the man later, it was just too adorable. Making sure Spencer's feet were in the right places Billy quickly drove off, just spotting a waving Shanilla out of the corner of his eyes.

He would have to ask later why the woman had been smiling so widely.

"Okay Bro you can let go now," Billy chuckled, turning the bike off as he put the kickstand down. The two had finally arrived at their destination after a twenty-minute ride. The place was typically forty minutes away but Billy had gotten them there in record time. It probably explained though while Spencer was still clinging to his hoodie and slightly shaking.

"Y-Yeah...r-r-right..." Spencer muttered, finally releasing the man's clothing before shakily standing up and walking over to a nearby brick wall. Billy watched, with some amusement, as Spencer leaned against the wall before slowly sinking down, helmet resting beside him after he had jerked it off.

"Ah come on Brohan! My driving isn't that-"

"Yes it is," Spencer growled, cutting the man off before he could continue. And no. Really? That growl should not be giving Billy those kinds of thoughts. Spencer was his bro! Not some random fan or groupie. "Just...where are we even?"

"Take a look," Billy grinned, gesturing grandly to the gates a few feet away from them. Spencer stared at it for a few seconds before grinning giddily, looking like a kid at Christmas, and really, Billy just couldn't help but smile at the expression on the man's face. "Right. I'll go get the tickets and you stay here and recover from my amazingly awesome driving skills."

"What? No, I'll get my own ticket." Billy looked at Spencer's completely serious expression for a few seconds before tilting his head in confusion. The man was kidding...right?

"Bro...it's fine, I'll get them." The man was still confused and Spencer could hear it in is voice. The younger's eyes widened at the fact that this really was a first for Billy. He was used to buying stuff for people and had probably never had someone offer to buy him something.

"Nope. I'm getting my own," Spencer grinned, handing back the helmet he had worn and walking towards the ticket booth. The star watched him for a few moments before shaking his head, large grin on his face as he set the helmets down and ran after the man, who was currently trying to tame his rather unruly helmet hair.

"Really Broseph. It's no problem. I can pay for them both and my bank account probably wouldn't even change," the man explained, Spencer just halfheartedly waving him off while rolling his eyes.

"Dude, no. I'm paying for my own ticket, stop offering," the man bemusedly argued, Billy just sighing dramatically and placing the back of his hand to his forehead. Spencer stared at him for a few seconds, wondering just how the man managed to function in public without getting arrested.

Actually...there _were _those magazine articles...

"Fine. If you wish to insult me by denying my offer of kindness then go ahead!" The two quietly stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter, having to stop and lean on each other to keep themselves from falling over. They were pretty sure a few people had looked at them oddly, no one quite realizing that the laughing nut in the middle of an amusement park parking lot was in fact the famous Billy Joe Cobra.

: :

The two had been running around the theme park for the past hour, generally acting like a couple of teenagers during the summer. They had finally stopped in front of a certain attraction, Billy wondering how it had come to this. Out of all the places here in the park...they had to stop in front of this one.

Glancing over and seeing his friend practically vibrating with the pure _need_ to go in Billy sighed. He knew there was no backing down now...besides, he didn't think he would be able to stand seeing a disappointed Spencer staring at him for the rest of the day.

Fucking haunted houses.

"If you want to go in we can, you know," Billy half-smiled, trying to push his uneasy feelings away. At seeing Spencer's expression of pure joy the man smiled slightly wider. He was sure putting up with a bunch of lame horror things would be worth it just to see that smile.

Twenty minutes later Billy realized it wasn't worth it. Why the hell the young man's dream was wanting to be a director of HORROR films he would never understand. Cheesy horror films? He could handle that. He even enjoyed it. Straight-on horror filled with blood, guts, and gore.

Fuck no.

"You know...you could have just told me you were afraid of haunted houses..." Spencer muttered, kneeling down beside Billy and balancing on the balls of his feet. The older man was currently curled up against one of the few trees in the park that was off the path, therefore giving them a bit of privacy.

"Pff, I'm not afraid Broseph," Billy half-grinned, letting out a nervous chuckle. Spencer just raised an eyebrow before Billy looked back toward the ground, hands over his head and legs pulled up to his chest. "I just don't do too well with straight-on horror..."

Watching the man for a few more moments Spencer finally stood up, determined look on his face, "Wait here." The star looked up to see that Spencer was already walking away, head swiveling around before he disappeared around a corner and out of the man's sight.

Letting out a small sigh Billy did his best to calm his nerves. He had finally managed to get a day off and a rather awesome bro to hang with and here he was ruining it by being afraid of some _stupid_ haunted house. Oh he would hate to have any of his fans see him right now...the great Billy Joe Cobra curled up in the grass like some nine-year-old...

"Thought this might help." Billy's head jerked up in shock, eyes widening at seeing that Spencer was standing back in front of him, two cones of ice cream in his hand. The man was already licking his, small smile on his face as he knelt down and held the other one out. "Best thing to calm the nerves."

"...Thanks," Billy grinned, taking the offered treat and taking a tentative lick before smiling widely. He had no clue how the man had done it but he had somehow managed to get him his favorite flavor. Mint peanut butter cup with colored jimmie jams. Brolicious!

"So if you like cheesy horror then how do you feel about zombie movies?" Billy laughed before standing up, the two quickly launching into a debate about the zombie apocalypse. At one point they ended up talking about ghosts, although they weren't really sure how they had gotten on _that _subject...

The two hadn't even managed to finish their ice cream cones before they were running from the park guards, trying not to trip, fall, and get caught. Okay...so maybe throwing his leftover ice cream on one of the booth operators hadn't been Billy's _best_ idea...but to be fair the guy had been rude and had even made a little kid cry. And hey...

At least Spencer had laughed.

: :

"I still don't get why you want to pay for your share," Billy mumbled one day, the two walking down the street and snacking on a pair of vender pretzels they had purchased from the mall they had just been at. The two had just finished their shopping day, which didn't actually involve buying anything. It was more about Billy dragging the younger man around and commenting on people's clothing.

The really good outfits got a sighed photo of the star slipped into their bags when they weren't looking. Spencer was actually really surprised by just how well the man could blend in when he wanted to. Even as a world-famous rockstar he was still able to go out in public without getting mobbed by his fans. And Spencer had to admit...

That was impressive as hell.

"Really...you're bringing up that argument _again_?" Spencer half-asked, amused as Billy just sulkily bit into his pretzel, looking at the man expectantly for an answer. "I told you, that's what friends do, they share the cost of things..." Spencer muttered, half-shrugging and looking uncomfortable. He wasn't the best when it came to explaining his choices and feelings.

"Yeah...but in case you haven't noticed Brohan, I'm pretty rich. Money really isn't that much of a problem when it comes to paying for stuff," Billy smirked, Spencer just rolling his eyes and trying to fight off his own smile.

"It's the principle you toolkit...besides...I'm happy just hanging out with you," Spencer smiled, glancing at the star with only a bit of nervousness. "I don't need you buying me ridiculously expensive things or even paying for the stuff _I_ buy..." A slight one-shouldered shrug. "I just like spending time hanging out with you."

Spencer flinched at the sudden intense stare he was getting, thinking he may have gone overboard near the end with all his sappiness. He was therefore surprised when he suddenly had a grinning Billy Joe Cobra wrapped around his neck in a hug that he was positive could have only been accomplished by an octopus.

"Brooo! You are such a _cutie_!" Billy laughed, burrowing his face into Spencer's neck, the man's situation finally hitting him before he blushed and tried to escape, being careful to keep hold of his pretzel. He would probably end up dropping it in yet another one of their many fights, all of which were ridiculous, but he could at least keep hold of his snack for as long as he was able.

"B-B-Billy! Get off me you tool!" Spencer squirmed, Billy just grinning up at the man before tightening his grip. Feeling his breathing start to get harder the man shot a glare toward the elder, who just laughed at the look. "I'm serious, dude! Knock it off!"

Instead of getting an answer Spencer stumbled, trying to keep his balance after being released so suddenly. He didn't have long to get his breathing back to normal before the man had was reaching down and grabbing his wrist. Spencer didn't even try to put up a protest before the man was dragging him off to their next destination, wide grin on his face.

The younger had given up fighting for most of his personal space soon after he had met the man.

: :

"Hey...you once asked me about my parents..." Spencer looked over at his friend in surprise. Where had _that_ come from? The two were currently sitting on a rather uncomfortable bench in the middle of one of the more quieter parks. They had just finished running around half the town and had decided to take a short break, Billy showing him the park they were currently at.

"Yeah...I did..." the man muttered nervously, wondering where the star was going with the conversation. He hadn't asked about Billy's parents since that night at the diner, and that had been over a week ago.

"Do...do you still wanna know?" Spencer quirked an eyebrow at the question, trying to understand Billy's expression. It was one he hadn't seen on the usually grinning man...it was more..._serious_. The two watched each other quietly for a few seconds before the younger titled his head in a considering manner. He then let out a small smile.

"Only if you want me to."

Billy smiled at the response before leaning back and looking up at the sky, wondering where he should even begin...it wasn't like he had ever told this story to anyone... "Alright...suppose the beginning is the best place to start..." Spencer remained quiet, knowing Billy didn't need his questions right now, he just needed to get his side of the story off his chest. "Back...back before I got discovered I was just a rude, obnoxious brat like everyone else..."

Glancing at the younger's rather flat expression Billy rolled his eyes, a slight, twitching smirk coming to his lips. "Alright so maybe I'm _still_ rude and obnoxious...it wasn't as bad though back then... You're probably gonna laugh at this but I was actually pretty pathetic!" At the chuckle the man let out Spencer winced. That hadn't been a happy sound... "I had trouble standing up for myself and never seemed to be able to say no to...to my parents...

"They weren't...they weren't _bad_...they just didn't understand me or my dreams to be a singer," the man muttered, scratching one arm nervously. Spencer noticed the nervous tic but decided not to mention it for the time being. "Actually...no one believed in my dreams," Billy heartlessly chuckled. "Where I grew up it was all about grow up, get a job, get married, get a house, have a kid, and that was it... But...

"I didn't want that life."

Spencer couldn't stop his own smile as he noticed the one on Billy's face, and the slight sparkle in his eyes, "I mean, singing and performing in front of people...it was so amazing! To know that you were the one who was causing that applause and cheering...best feeling in the world, Broseph!" The two were quiet for a few seconds before the light from the older's eyes slightly dimmed. "But...they didn't see it that way...

"They were always telling me to grow up and start finding real, boring work...not waste my time on a stupid phase that would never last and a dream that would never come true-" Billy cut himself off as he tiredly ran a hand through his hair. He didn't do well when it came to describing his childhood.

It always hurt too much.

"You know...you don't have to talk about this," Spencer finally spoke up, Billy glancing over before giving the man a small smile. At least he had chosen one of the best bros he could ever have.

"Yeah...but you should know." At the confused look on the man's face Billy smiled, "You're...you're probably my first _real _friend that I've had in a long time...so at least you should know..." No. Billy didn't have to worry about Spencer going behind his back or taking his stories to the newspapers. He knew the man would stay by him. "Besides, there's not much left," the man grinned, not much happiness to the expression.

"It basically ended with me picking a fight around the time I was fifteen or so. Long story short I got kicked out of my house, drove to New York, and got discovered that way...haven't talked to them since then, actually..." Seeing the younger's expression Billy rolled his eyes. "Come on Brodinski it's not that sad a story... I just learned sooner than most that sometimes I could only believe in myself."

"Sometimes?"

"Yeah...sometimes," Billy murmured, smiling over at the man contently before rubbing his face tiredly and slightly leaning forward. "I could only believe in myself because no one else would... Let's just say I'm really good at spotting cases of brotrayal at this point..." Billy glanced over at the small sound Spencer had made. It sounded closer to a whine of pain than anything else.

"And that's why you don't let anyone get close to you..." Spencer muttered quietly, Billy going back to staring at the ground. Ever since he had met the older man Spencer had noticed that he never seemed to really trust people, or even give a real smile. It was always a fake, publicity smile...he had known the man for a little over a week now and he had only seen the man smile, really smile, once or twice. "Why you don't let anyone see the real you...

"You're afraid."

The star just smiled sadly, not even bothering to look up. "I just don't want to get broken again...I've had enough of that for a lifetime... I mean, I just...it's hard...because I know all these great people but I never really trust them...because... I don't want to trust someone only...only for them..."

Billy trailed off, not sure why he suddenly felt hot, before Spencer's hands were on his cheeks and gently turning his head towards him. Seeing the sympathetic and gentle smile on the boy's face, and the slightly shiny eyes, Billy felt his heart slightly clench. At least he had chosen one of his friends right.

"Hey...hey, relax, okay?" Spencer mumbled gently, Billy's eyes widening when he realized he was actually crying and the younger was doing his best to comfort him. "It's all in the past, right? Besides...look where you're at now! You're one of the most famous stars of our generation...I think you turned out pretty awesome, even with that douche of a family."

Spencer absentmindedly started wiping the man's tears away, not noticing the rather intense stare he was getting. He was therefore somewhat surprised when he suddenly had a crying popstar curled around him, head snuggling into his neck and hands clenching his shirt in a death grip.

Instead of pushing the man away like he would have done before Spencer just sighed before putting one arm around the man, using the other to gently run a hand through the elder's hair. The motion seemed to slightly relax him, even if it was only a little.

Spencer silently looked down at the man, half-contemplative. He was starting to realize that he no longer knew exactly where the lines of 'just bro's ended and where the lines of something more began... He just knew that he didn't want to cross that line. Ever. Billy was just too great of a friend for him to lose...besides...he couldn't see a relationship with a rockstar really working out too well for him... It would only end in heartbreak, for both of them... Spencer could handle it, he was used to being broken up with by others...Billy though...

It was the thought of hurting Billy that Spencer couldn't stand...

After a few more minutes of the two curled up together the younger was quickly grasping for balance at the fact that Billy had suddenly rocketed to his feet. Before Spencer could even ask what the man was doing the older had his hand wrapped around his wrist and was dragging him off.

"B-Billy! Where are we going?" Spencer had by now accepted his fate of being dragged around by Billy everywhere but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"First, we are going to get ice cream. Then, we are going shopping," Billy explained, tugging the man along and looking as if he hadn't just broken down in the middle of a public park. "I need to go blow some money on something cool, Brohan."

"Ridiculously stupid, you mean," Spencer mumbled quietly, rolling his eyes. He wasn't surprised that Billy had heard him and started yet another one of their stupid arguments. This one on Billy's definition of the word _cool_. "Dude I've seen your mansion! Your taste is _weird_!"

"My taste is pure style!" Billy yelled back, large smile on his face as the two started laughing, still arguing over Billy's taste in shopping. Even though they were fighting Spencer could only think mission accomplished. After all...getting Billy to show his true smile was one of the hardest things he could have ever imagined...

That and he always loved that he could always bring it out.

: :

Billy Joe Cobra, world famous star, was currently in his dressing room, slumped over his table and absently staring at a collection of pictures. All of the pictures had Spencer Wright, budding filmmaker, in them one way or another. Most of them had Billy dragging the younger in towards the camera for a shot of the two of them while others were just him photo bombing the man when he wasn't looking.

He couldn't help it! The man was just so adorable! It was hardly Billy's fault that he wanted proof on camera, just so he could rub it in the younger's face when he said he wasn't. He could probably even get Shanilla to agree with him, the little sister seemed the type to help him gang up on Spencer.

Glancing at a picture that he had taken at the mall his thoughts turned back to that day at the park. He was actually rather embarrassed at how he had actually ended up crying and almost breaking down...Spencer though...instead of judging him the man had just reassured and comforted him...

He was pretty sure that was the day his feelings had changed.

While before he had just been content with the occasional bro hug or fist bump now he just couldn't seem to stop from touching the man, whether it was grabbing him by the wrist, throwing an arm around his shoulders, or just quietly toying with the edges of his shirt.

He didn't have any sexual thoughts in mind when he did something like that...he just enjoyed the fact that Spencer seemed to be the only one who was able to keep him grounded. He was like the solid earth to Billy's whirlwind attitude, something to keep him anchored to the ground and make him slow down every now and then.

Billy's head darted up at the knock on his dressing room door, the man sighing and smiling softly before shuffling the photos under his usual hoodie and standing up. Lightly stretching as he walked towards the door he grabbed his guitar on the way out.

It was showtime.

After a short walk towards the stage Billy suddenly stopped in his tracks, the people around him looking worried and asking what was wrong. He assumed it was because of the absolute 'oh shit' expression he currently had on his face. To be fair this situation warranted it though... Really...out of all possibilities...

How the hell had he fallen in love with his best friend?! He hadn't even realized till just now that what was between them had been going on for a _long_ time... Here he was...in love with his best friend...who he was positive had no romantic feelings for him and who he was meeting tomorrow.

Shit.

: :

Billy was half-asleep as he watched Spencer calmly make his coffee order, content smile on his face as he went through the motions he had by now memorized. The older man sighed, burying his head in his arms and wondering how he could have fallen in love with his best bro. It...it wasn't a bad thing... Really he couldn't have chosen someone better to fall in love with..it was just...

He really didn't want to know what would happen if he said something about his feelings and the man didn't feel the same way. Billy didn't think he could stand losing the only friend he could ever remember having.

And the only person he could remember loving.

Spencer quietly set down Billy's coffee and scone before looking down at the snoozing man and rolling his eyes. Honestly... Knocking on the man's head none too softly Billy grumbled before looking up, dark bags under his eyes. "Really? Again?" Billy just huffed before going to take a sip of his coffee, slight smile on his face as he did. He was sure Spencer was secretly a god of coffee.

"You know...you really need to learn to party a little less and sleep a little more," Spencer muttered, leaning back against the back counter as was now habit for him. Shaking off his thoughts Billy chuckled before smirking and looking up at the man.

"One, thank your for the coffee, cutie-" a roll of the eyes from the younger man, "-and two, the BJC doesn't need sleep as long as there's a party." At the scoff Billy grinned, the two quickly getting into an argument about the star's sleeping habits of all things.

As the two bantered back and forth no one in the shop seemed to notice the slightly shiny eyes of one of the most famous men in the country, who had somehow managed to become a regular at the tiny coffee shop. Billy was grateful for that, though. He didn't need Spencer asking him if something was wrong. He was fine with this. With how things were.

He was fine with being just bros.

* * *

Burns, doesn't it?


	5. When It Began To Change

****So on tumblr I was told that I use the phrase 'the man' quite a bit. I do this because of the ages I can't use 'teen' so it makes it harder to tell which one is being referred to. Apologies in advance if it gets annoying but it's the best I can do for now. I'll probably go back later and revise a little...let me know if you have any ideas on different pronouns I can use besides 'the man' cause dear lord that is even starting to annoy me...

Trust me. It kills me a little every time I type it. XD

Enjoy! I would mention I don't own DTMG or the franchise...but I'd figure it'd be obvious. I mean...I write fanfiction for these two goofs...if I worked on the show or something I would put a lot more ectofeature in it. Like an accidental kiss because come on, that would be perfect!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**::**

Spencer sighed as he finished closing up the diner, he and Rajeev having been stuck with the night shift again. His thoughts though weren't so much on his job lately as they were on Billy, which just made him even more annoyed. He had better things to think about than his bro, who just happened to be one of the biggest jerks ever...a dorky jerk, but still.

The reason his thoughts had been centered on the older man recently was mainly due to the fact that since that discussion at the park, which had been almost a week ago, Billy had been...off... It wasn't anything too noticeable, at least not to others, but to Spencer he couldn't help but take notice of the man's strange moods.

Lately, when the two hung out, Billy was either annoyingly happy or unbearably sad. When he was happy the star couldn't seem to stop clinging to Spencer, which he had found annoying at first but had finally learned to accept. Billy was a very hands-on person and there was no changing that.

When the man was sad however... Spencer shuddered at just remembering the look in the elder's eyes. Like he had absolutely no hope left. When he asked about it the man just waved him off and steered the conversation into another direction, flinching when Spencer tried to touch him to get his attention.

To say the budding filmmaker was confused would have been an understatement.

"You sure you don't need a lift home, buddy?" Spencer finished locking the door before turning around to face Rajeev, who was about to leave with Shanilla in their shared car.

"Yeah don't worry about it, I had something else planned for tonight," Spencer half-grinned, scratching the back of his head. Shanilla seemed to know the man was hiding something since she merely raised an eyebrow before giving the man _the_ _look_. The one that Spencer took to mean that he was getting an inquisition tomorrow at the coffee shop.

"Well...if you're sure..." the woman hesitated, sharing a look with her brother, who merely shrugged. He didn't have a clue as to where the man was going either.

"Yeah. See you guys tomorrow!" Spencer called, rounding the corner as he walked away, deciding to ignore the rather heavy looks he was getting. He guessed he could understand it though...even if he ever _did _have plans they were always with the two siblings. "If Shanil finds out where I'm going I'm doomed..." the man muttered, looking up at his destination after a five minute walk.

The concert hall in front of him wasn't as big as some of the others in town but it was still a popular one. It was also the one that was currently featuring famous singing sensation Billy Joe Cobra.

Really Spencer wasn't sure how he had ended up buying a ticket to one of the man's shows. He blamed his damned curiosity if anything. He had been curious to see if the man was as good as he seemed to think he was so he had bought a ticket for a night that he would be able to make it.

Of course he had made sure Billy was clueless as to what he had done. He didn't even want to _imagine_ the trouble Billy would get him into if he found out that the man was actually attending one of his concerts.

After about ten minutes of dealing with the crowds and the ticket venders he finally managed to get into the concert hall, surprised at how packed it was. If every show was like this it was no wonder the man was exhausted all of the time.

Carefully working his way through the crowds Spencer was careful to stay to the edges of the hall where he wouldn't get trampled by the crowd and where he was out of sight. From both the crowd and Billy. If it was up to him he'd rather _not_ have the star know he had gone to one of his concerts.

He'd never live it down.

Watching the show as he edged closer he frowned as he noticed just how rundown the man on stage looked. The crowd probably couldn't tell but Spencer had been spending so much time with the man it wasn't hard to see that he was worn out. The concerts he did seemed to happen so often lately it was no wonder the man was half-dead when he entered the coffee shop too. He had actually thought the man had stopped breathing one morning, leaving him to have a general panic attack until the older had let out a rather loud snore.

Of course he had teased the man the rest of the morning.

Actually...now that Spencer thought about it... Billy had been coming into the coffee shop every morning for the past two weeks, ever since the morning they had first met. Even if the man was only able to stay for a few minutes he still visited... Spencer didn't care what the man said he wasn't the _only_ one who could make his coffee order.

Going back to watching the star the man grinned. Even with the distance between them he could tell the older man, while weary, was having a blast, rocking to his music and even getting the crowd into it. Even if he was exhausted he seemed to live off of the love and adoration of his fans, which was probably the only reason he was still alive at this point.

The man was still a self-centered little shit, though. There was no denying that.

For the next hour Spencer lost himself in the music, cheering and clapping along with the rest of the crowd. Billy certainly had stage presence, he supposed...he would have to, to have gotten where he was now. Spencer hadn't just been trying to make him feel better when he had told the man he was one of the greatest stars of their generation.

As the concert came to a close, the cheering deafening, Spencer let out a small grin, watching the star took a few theatrical bows. "Guess there's something good under all that massive ego..." the man chuckled, pushing himself off against the wall he had been leaning against for the better part of the hour.

Heading towards the exit, and getting waylaid by the crowd, Spencer glanced up only to catch Billy's eye, who was just coming off stage. Viciously muttering to himself that no, he was not blushing, Spencer raised his hand in greeting, tiny smile on his face as he watched Billy's reaction.

He had to admit it was amusing.

For the first few seconds the man had looked confused, as if he hadn't known quite who Spencer was. When he finally _had_ recognized the younger he was grinning widely, looking happier than he had when he was on stage, and waving back rather enthusiastically.

Laughing Spencer grinned as he watched the man get dragged away to the back stage, still grinning and waving at the younger man while trying to shout something to him even over the roaring crowd. Shaking his head Spencer turned around to the exit, the man's smiling face stuck in his head.

Yeah. He could see why others would fall for that smile...

::

The following morning and Spencer was really regretting his choice of going to Billy's concert. Mainly because the man _would not_ shut up. There were so many questions on what he thought of the older's performance he was pretty sure he had lost count once they had entered into the double digits. Spencer wasn't even sure how the man had managed to not repeat himself.

After ten straight minutes of questions Spencer finally broke down, sighing and rolling his eyes. "Yes, alright! You are the god of all rockstars, we would be lost without your musical grace and wisdom! Can I _please_ go back to work now?" Instead of seeing Billy laugh at him, like he had expected, Spencer just glared at the man's shit-eating grin.

One could only handle so much of Billy Joe Cobra, and Spencer was nearing his limit.

Billy watched in amusement as the man huffed and turned back to take care of other customers, since it was a rather busy morning and the shop was fuller than usual. Taking a sip of his coffee Billy hummed in contentment as he absently followed the man's movements. Even if the younger didn't feel the same way he did at least he saw the man as one of his closest friends and best bros.

Enough to visit the man's concert, at any rate.

"So hey, you're into movies, did you hear about the new one that came out recently?" Just like that the younger went from annoyed to Billy-level happy. It was so quick the star was actually a little lost as he tried to keep up with Spencer's sudden ramblings.

"Yes! The Norrisville Ninja! I've been dying to see that for weeks and now that they've finally announced it I can't even go cause even with the one night I get off early, which is tomorrow, none of the buses actually go out there! Too far off their routes or something. And then Shanil and Rajeev have this family dinner so I can't ask them and it's just..." Spencer suddenly cut himself off, looking annoyed at his situation.

"It'd be nice if I could go because it's directed by one of my favorite directors! He always has the best special effects and his movies were the ones that got me interested in directing to begin with and-" The man suddenly realized just how fast he had been talking, and how much ranting he had been doing. Looking up he blushed at Billy's shocked yet amused expression. "And...I'm just gonna...stop talking...now..."

"Broseph...you are such a _cutie_!" Billy laughed, Spencer muttering under his breath and giving the man his scone, even if he was tempted to throw it at the older's head. Very tempted...it's not like anyone would blame him. Shanilla would probably _thank _him...

After thirty minutes of Spencer halfheartedly planning the star's demise he watched as the man looked at his watch before paling and jumping up, looking like he had just been told the devil was after him. "Fuck. Late again...my manager is going to kill me this time for sure..."

Oh...it _was_ the devil, then.

Spencer watched the man leave his money on the counter and rush towards the door in a hurry, as usual, before he stopped in his tracks. Turning around he grinned, Spencer knowing that grin was going to mean bad things for him in the very near future. "Oh yeah, cutie, make sure you're outside the diner tomorrow night after your shift."

"What? Why-"

"No time for questions, just make sure you're there," the man grinned, flicking his sunglasses back down before heading towards the door, pushing it open before yelling something back that the younger only just managed to hear. "Make sure to wear something warm too!"

Shanilla and Spencer quietly watched the man walk out the door, who was soon out of sight, before the two shared a look. While Spencer's was one of befuddlement, Shanilla's was one of pure amusement. Seeing the woman's own look Spencer paled, knowing this wasn't going to be one of his more peaceful shifts.

"You know...it sounded an awful lot like you two just made a date..." the woman smiled innocently, a little too innocently for the man's taste. Shanilla grinned as she watched Spencer stop what he was doing before scoffing and putting his hands on his hips in annoyance. And really, was she not supposed to giggle at that? There was a reason Billy called him cutie all the time, after all.

"Okay, one, in case you didn't notice, Billy didn't even bother to wait for my answer. Two, we're just bros. That's it. Nothing deeper, just friends. And three, IT IS NOT A DATE!" Shanilla slightly winced at just how loud his voice had risen on the last few words. The man didn't usually scream so it was actually quite strange to hear him defending himself on a joke about a date.

Even if it wasn't meant as a joke.

"Denial!" Shanilla half-sung out, clasping her hands together and grinning as Spencer blushed furiously and shoved the left behind money in the register. He then started cleaning up yet another one of Billy's messes, who seemed to be unable to understand the concept of neatness.

"There is nothing between us Shanilla," Spencer muttered, telling himself that he _was not_ blushing. Nope. Not at all. It was just stuffy in the small coffee shop was all. It was still summer so of course it was going to be hot, even if it was the early morning. Spencer looked up at the fact that the woman had suddenly gone quiet, something that didn't happen very often.

"If there's really nothing between the two of you then why do you sound so sad?" The two friends quietly faced each other for a few seconds before Spencer rolled his eyes and half-chuckled, deciding not to linger on the fact that his chest was hurting.

"Maybe because you spend too much time reading romance novels," the man muttered, Shanilla slowly raising an eyebrow in response. Seeing the look Spencer knew he would soon regret his words. That woman could play dirty with the best of them when she really wanted to.

"Oh, like you don't do the same," the woman snorted, fixing the man with a stare that made him slightly uncomfortable. "I mean, you even liked that book you borrowed off of me. If you could _call _it a boo-"

"_Behind A Lover's Eye _was amazing!" Spencer cut her off, because no. She was not allowed to diss one of his favorite romance stories of all time. "Elizabeth showed everyone what it truly meant to love someone and to do anything to be with that person! The love she showed for Jon was enough!"

At the deafening silence in the shop Spencer realized he might have been a little louder than he had realized. Sparing a glance to an amused Shanilla, who was turning red and shaking at trying to hold in her laughter, Spencer sighed wearily before halfheartedly flipping her off.

"Fuck you."

::

"And yet another night where the famous Billy Joe Cobra...is late..." Spencer muttered, glancing up the sky while absently scuffing his shoe against the pavement. He didn't have any hope for spotting even a few stars, the city was too bright for that, but it was at least better than staring at the ground.

He was really wishing the man would hurry up though...it was starting to get cold outside... He probably should have listened to the man when he had said to wear something warm. His normal outfit wasn't really good for nighttime, especially when it came to Billy's motorcycle...

To be fair he wasn't used to staying out very late, or riding on motorcycles, so it was no fault of his he had forgotten to pick up a jacket, or even a thicker shirt, to wear.

After a few more minutes of shivering, and rubbing his arms for some semblance of warmth, Spencer slowly raised an eyebrow, somewhat amused, as he watched Billy, on his motorcycle, quickly pull up. Instead of stopping however the man simply looked behind him, rather frantically, before skidding into the nearby alleyway.

"Billy?" Walking over to the entrance and ducking his head in Spencer wondered what stupidity the man had managed to accomplish this time. "Just what-" Before he could even finish his question the man was suddenly dragged into the darkness of the alleyway by the rockstar, a hand quickly coming up to cover his mouth before the elder's voice quietly murmured for him to be quiet.

Shivering and pushing away thoughts that he _should not be thinking _about his friend Spencer was about to bite the man's hand before hearing the sound of an oncoming car, which was strange. Usually it was just the buses who were running at that time of night. The two quietly watched the black car drive by, slowly, before Spencer noticed Billy tugging them further into the shadows of the alleyway.

As soon as the car was out of sight Spencer felt the man's grip go slack, the younger elbowing the man none too gently before grinning at the strangled sound. Putting a few feet of distance between them Spencer spun around, glare on his face and ready to rant. By general rule of thumb he didn't particularly enjoy _being dragged into an alleyway and gagged in the dead of night_.

"And just _what the hell_ was that about?" Spencer hissed, Billy carefully rubbing the spot where Spencer had elbowed him. For such a small man Billy was actually surprised by just how strong he was.

"You said your sister took karate, yeah?" Billy huffed, wincing as he pressed down. He was almost positive he was going to get quite a colorful bruise from that hit, although he might have deserved it that time... Mostly because the younger still looked quite frazzled at what had just happened.

"Yeah...what's that got to do with anything?" Spencer asked, confused but still in his righteous anger mode. There was a limit to how much Billy could get away with and he had to draw the line somewhere. He figured a dark alleyway was the best place to draw that line.

"Did she happen to teach you any moves, cause I mean...fuck Broce Lee, that hurt!" the older man whined, Spencer sighing and absently rubbing soothing circles into the sides of his forehead. He felt another Billy Joe Cobra headache coming on...and they were the worst.

"Billy...what did you do...?" Spencer asked, looking up at the man seriously. Really...who would follow him with that car? His manager? And...well...Jessica _had_ taught him a few moves, but Billy didn't need to know that...unless he made the man really angry. Then he would end up figuring it out on his own.

"Well...it...might have been a bit harder to get away from my manager that time," Billy chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head out of habit before jostling his sunglasses, frowning and pushing them up to rest on the top of his head as he did so. And really...was Spencer _not_ supposed to roll his eyes at that? Who even _wore _sunglasses at night?

"Billy...what did you do _this_ time... Please tell me it wasn't something completely stupid!" At the elder's rather guilty look Spencer groaned, wondering how this man even managed to survive without constant supervision. He possessed the mentality of a nine-year-old, if that.

"Well...it wasn't..._completely_ stupid..." The younger's eyebrows rose at that. The man was admitting that what he had done was at least some degree of stupid...which meant it had to be bad. Billy glanced up at the man's look before shifting from foot-to-foot restlessly. "Okay okay, so... I might have ended up jumping from a second story window and into a tree... I _then_ might have climbed down that tree...and ran towards my bike...

"I also might have just been part of a high-speed chase across half of New York..."

The two men stared quietly at each other for a few seconds before the silence was broken by Spencer's groan, which actually made it sound as if the man was in pain. Billy just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Honestly...he was the only one allowed to be _that _dramatic.

"Billy...why...just...why?" the man moaned, feeling his headache get even worse. He also felt that if Billy was caught he would somehow be blamed for this whole mess. "Why would you even think that was a good idea..." Looking up he watched Billy just shrug before absently looking at the ground.

"We had a date for the movies...and I didn't want to be late."

Before the man could even think of how to respond Billy was already clicking the younger's helmet into place, grinning as he pushed the man towards the parked bike. The next thing he knew the star was revving the bike and speeding out of the alleyway, Spencer making a sound remarkably similar to a squeak before clinging to the man's hoodie.

Billy's driving was from hell. It was fact at this point.

::

The motorcycle slowly rolled to a stop, Billy cutting the engine as Spencer unclenched his death grip and slowly stood up. He was never getting on a bike with Billy again when it came to the back roads. The man had no sense of a speed limit, not to mention the man was pretty sure they had almost tipped over once or twice.

"Aw come on Bro! My driving really isn't as bad as you make it out to be," Billy playfully huffed, bursting into laughter as he watched Spencer, who leaning against a tree with one hand, used the other to flip him off. Okay...he hadn't said his driving was the best...but it was better than what he was being credited for.

"Alright...where did you drag me this time," Spencer asked, finally getting his breathing back under control as he looked up. He didn't even pay attention anymore when Billy drove, he just closed his eyes and prayed for the ride to end...although this one had seemed longer than the others.

Spencer watched as the man gestured grandly behind him, the younger thinking back to when Billy had first taken him to the amusement park. Shaking his head and looking to where Billy was gesturing the man's eyes widened before he was shocked speechless.

They were at the drive-in movies.

The same place Spencer had been ranting about to Billy the other day...the one that the man had apparently remembered, even going so far as to jump out of a second story window just to take him.

"Billy..."

"It seemed like we _both_ could use a break," Billy explained, nervously scratching the back of his head as he put his spare hand in his pocket, looking far too adorable in Spencer's opinion. The man was twenty-five, he should not look that adorable. "So...movies."

"...Thanks," Spencer grinned, voice sincere enough that it had the man returning the grin with one of his own, real grins.

"No problamo, Brofessor. Now come on, we need to get some tickets." Spencer rolled his eyes as the man grabbed his wrist and walked towards the ticket booth, smile on both of their faces.

"And by that you mean I'm paying for my own, _right_?"

"...If you want too..." Billy muttered, looking like a pouting child. Spencer chuckled, he didn't think their argument of the younger buying his own things would ever end. "But I mean, the offer is always-"

"Really? You really want to get into this argument again?" Spencer half-laughed, Billy grinning and pulling Spencer along, grip softer than usual. "You know I'll win."

"Yeah...probably..."

::

Spencer was going to kill the man. This time he really was. He didn't care if the place was crowded, he could still get away with it...probably. Okay, hopefully. "Billy..."

"Okay okay, I know it looks bad but it could be worse," Billy nervously laughed, hands held out in a passive gesture. Honestly he hadn't _meant _to spill their nachos and drinks all over the man...the movie had just reached a really good point, and...well... It was a _really _good plot point in his defense!

"_Both _of my shirts are covered in _burning hot _nacho cheese and _sticky_ soda...how could this be worse?" Spencer quietly asked, his rage working into truly epic proportions.

"Well...it could have landed on your pants too..."

"_Billy_!"

"Whoa whoa, chill Brosephes! It's fine, I know just how to fix this," Billy grinned, quickly shedding his hoodie before working on getting his tour shirt off. Spencer felt his mind go blank for a few short seconds before he was blushing and trying to get the man to keep his shirt _on_.

"_B-B-Billy! _Just _what_ are you doing?!" Spencer hissed, trying to keep his voice down so others didn't look over. Even if no one was around them he still wanted to be cautious. At the innocent look the man gave him Spencer felt like hitting the star. Just a bit.

"Wha-? Oh! Don't worry about it Bro I have a tank on under this," the man grinned, Spencer not even bothering to point out that that hadn't been what he had meant. "Here. You can wear this until you can find something else." Spencer took the offered shirt, eyes darting from the garment to the smiling man before sighing and standing up.

Spencer eyed the place around them before walking over to a few nearby trees that looked like a suitable place to change shirts. "I swear to God if you look I'll end you myself," the man huffed, pushing his suspender straps down before carefully unbuttoning his, now stained, shirt. He had like this one too...

"Aw...what's the matter Broski, shy?" Billy called out, respecting the mans wishes and keeping his back turned. Okay...so he might have taken one or two peeks, it's not like he could be blamed! He was in love with the the guy, he could afford to be a _little_ creepy.

Behind him Spencer was swearing under his breath and generally showing of his rather colorful vocabulary. He may not have known how to swear in Latin but he could still hold his own. Bundling up his dirty shirts and looking down he sighed. Really...the shirt was way too big on him...by about two sizes.

_Oh great...now it looks like we're dating...me wearing his shirt... _And wow, no. He did not need that thought in his head. No, not at all. Those were bad thoughts about his _bro_. No matter what Shanilla and her sappy romance novels, which he adored, said.

They were just friends.

Shoving his shirts in a section of one of Billy's motorcycle packs the two sat back down to watch the movie, this time with only popcorn as a snack. Spencer really didn't need _another_ shirt dirty.

"No no...don't go in there...don't do it..." The younger raised an eyebrow at Billy's muttering, eyes widening as he remembered that the man couldn't deal with horror. At all. The first time he had almost had a mental break down, and that had been at an amusement park haunted house...

"You know...they really could have done better on these special effects," Spencer suddenly spoke, Billy looking over at him in shock. Earlier in the movie Spencer had kept telling the man to shut up so he could hear and now _he_ was talking? "I mean, the director is amazing don't get me wrong but seriously...the fire was just so low-key. And the monsters they made could have been better done."

"I don't know Brohan, they look pretty good to me," Billy muttered, wincing as a loud bang came from the screen. Spencer glanced at the man for a second before leaning back and grinning.

"Yeah but that's because you're not looking in the right places! The strings are visible right behind the ears and the horns, and you can even see a stagehand every now and then," the younger pointed out, the man beside him finally stopping his shivering.

For the next twenty minutes Spencer ranted about whatever he could think of pertaining to the movie. The acting, the effects, the scenes, the mistakes, and even the continuity. If he saw it he commented on it, Billy even chiming in with some of his own commentary every now and then.

Just as he was starting into what they could have done to improve some of the plot conflicts he felt a small thump on his shoulder. Cutting himself off and looking over curiously and was startled to see it was Billy. Passed out. And leaning against his shoulder.

"Jeez...why are you so troublesome," Spencer muttered, trying to get his blush to go away as he lifted his hand to shake the man awake, stopping just before he did. The man looked like he hadn't slept in days...besides the movie was almost over, an extra twenty minutes of sleep would at least keep him awake enough to drive them home without killing them.

Gently using his hand to push the fallen bangs out of the man's eyes Spencer softly grinned at the older's dopey smile before the man snuggled in closer. Instead of pushing him away Spencer simply rolled his eyes before slightly leaning back against the man and going back to enjoying the movie. It really was good. Even with the errors.

He managed to pass five minutes with the movie, the Ninja just discovering the evil that was under his nose the whole time, before he realized what he had just done. He had brushed Billy's hair aside and just let him sleep like...like a...

Oh shit.

"Shit shit shit," Spencer hissed, mind screaming at him and asking _how could this happen_. No. No this should _not_ have happened. Wrong. Wrong, wrong, all wrong. So much wrong he just- No. But...somehow he had managed it...he had somehow ended up falling in love with his best friend...with Billy.

Shit, no, okay. He could work with this! Just...all he had to do was ignore his recently discovered feelings. It wouldn't be too hard, he just had to act as he normally did, Billy wouldn't even notice! Besides...the man was a famous rock star...even if the elder felt anything for him in turn he would move on from it.

That's why they were better off as friends, best bros! That would at least last. Yeah...he could see them being old and Spencer yelling at Billy for him getting into trouble, again. But...that wouldn't happen if he let something as stupid as his feelings get in the way. He just...he would keep his feelings locked up until all of this passed... It was just a simple crush, anyways. Yeah...

He could handle a crush.

::

Spencer watched as Billy, who was finally awake, yawned widely and rubbed his eyes, all in a rather cute manner. Spencer of course immediately cursed his thoughts before shaking his head clear, absently clenching the shirt he was wearing with one hand. "Are you sure you're alright to drive...you look like you're about to fall asleep at any second..."

"Relax cutie, I could drive with my eyes close," the man grinned, laughing as he turned around and saw the younger's panicked expression. "Don't worry Spence, I'm fine." After a few seconds of silence, and Spencer trying to calm his racing heart, Billy once again spoke up. "I, uh... I'm sorry for falling asleep on you, by the way..."

"Hey, don't worry about it," the man grinned, waving off the older's concern. He actually did a pretty good job of hiding his blush if he did say so. "You didn't miss much anyways...I'd give the movie a seven-point-five."

"So you tear the whole movie down yet you still give it that high a rating?" Billy snorted, climbing on the back of his bike and reaching Spencer his usual helmet, the younger looking at it quietly for a few seconds before sighing and taking it.

"Well, yeah, I mean, the director did a good job with what budget they had. And the guy they got to play the ninja was actually pretty good with the stunt scenes, they didn't even use a stunt guy!" Billy whistled lowly before staring the bike up.

"Impressive sure...but, and I'm just saying, I could so do a flip like that off my roof and into my pool." At that Spencer laughed, covering his mouth with one hand.

"You liar! You so could not! You'd probably end up falling on the pavement or something!" Billy sighed dramatically, which just served to increased the younger man's laughter.

"You wound me, Broseph... I could do a flip, a twirl, and land perfectly. And I could probably do it while drunk...or high. Or maybe both..." he hummed the last part, trailing off as he flicked the kickstand up. Instead of giving an answer Spencer just wrapped his arms around the man's chest and laughed harder.

Billy slowly pulled out, avoiding most of the traffic, before furrowing his eyebrows at just how tightly Spencer's arms were wrapped around him. Sure the man clung to him tightly every time he drove but now it almost felt...sad... Shaking his head Billy turned onto the empty road, shrugging it off. The younger was probably just worried about his driving skills.

Again.

::

Waving goodbye to the star Spencer couldn't stop the roll of his eyes as he saw the man had run the stop sign. Again. He was beginning to think the man did that just to try and get a laugh out of him. Shaking his head and sighing the man turned around and dug for his keys, clutching his bundle of dirty shirts with one hand while using the other to unlock his front door.

"Still can't believe the idiot got nachos and soda all over one of my favorite shirts," the man grumbled, throwing the shirts near the hamper before dropping his keys in a nearby dish by the door and sighing heavily. Feeling the shirt he was wearing slightly slide off one shoulder he looked down in shock before it quickly changed into annoyance.

He was still wearing Billy's shirt.

Feeling his blush darken he ripped the shirt off before crumpling it up and throwing it against the wall, putting all of his anger at the situation into the throw. He couldn't believe he had feelings for his best friend...wasn't there some kind of taboo against that? Really...it was _Billy_. Narcissistic, egotistical, big-headed Billy who would rather sell his own soul than to think about someone other than himself.

Although...Spencer supposed the man could be nice when he wanted too...taking Spencer around the town to different places when he thought the younger was looking stressed. Repeatedly trying to buy him things he really didn't need. Blowing off his manager and _jumping out of a window_ just to take the man to a movie that the older didn't even _like_. He was actually terrified...and yet he still took him...

Leaning against the wall and slowly sliding down Spencer stared absently over at the offending garment that Billy had given him. Half-chuckling he grinned. Leave it to the man to wear one of his own tour shirts... "Can't believe I'm in love with that toolkit..." Spencer was quiet as he stared at the shirt before his eyes suddenly widened, knees giving out on him as he plopped down onto the floor.

He had said love. Out loud. Without even thinking about it he had admitted that he was _in love_ with his best friend...a best friend who was a world famous rock star and probably wouldn't even look at him that way. "Even if he did like me that way...it would never last..." the man sadly smiled, staring at the shirt for a few seconds before thinking back to that day at the park.

He was in deep.

* * *

So we see some of their interactions, some fluff, and quite a bit of unrequited love angst... Don't worry. It won't last long. I don't do angst very well, ask my fandoms. XD

So, hope ya enjoyed and see ya next time! If you have any ideas for this throw them at me, work in progress, after all. I mean...we got a lot of stuff to get through in this story...


End file.
